The Black Senshi
by XxHeatherxHell-AngelxX
Summary: This story is pretty much the same old Sailor Moon story, but It takes place years after the SM World we know and is in my own little world. It's got Vampires and Demons in it and humans too obviously. Anywho, if I don't get reviews, I won't upload more.


The Black Senshi  
Chapter 1: A World Full of Evil

"Daisuke!" Akashe shouted, coming out of the café. "Daisuke, what have I told you?"

Daisuke was showing off in front of girls again. Girls that would never understand him. The kind of girls that would hurt him if they knew the truth. Daisuke was different; he was a vampire. In this city, vampires were to be executed on sight. Sure his secret was well kept, but if he were found, there would be nothing anyone could do to save him.

"What?!" he replied. "Sorry girls, I have to leave now."  
"Daisuke, you know better. What if they found out?" she said, watching them leave. "You know that we can't take that risk. If you're found, there's nothing I can do to help you."  
"Then let's move, Akashe. After all you've done for me, I can at least tell you where there's a city full of people like you and me."  
"Where's that?"  
"Well, this is Angel City, Halo where humans rule and vampires are used for target practice. Well, where we want to be is Divas City, Chemistry. Akashe, we'd fit right in over there, I'm sure of it."  
"Chemistry? Isn't that the next city over? Wait, are vamps actually allowed to live there?"  
"Not really, but more than half the population is made up of vampires. The cops can't do anything about them and, as usual, the government just doesn't give a rat's ass."  
"So, you want me to move there? With vamps running around sucking people's blood? I'm not too keen on that idea, Daisuke."  
"Half the vamps in Chemistry have humans as masters or partners. The same way you've got me, right?" he leaned over and kissed her. "So, how about it?"  
"Daisuke!" Akashe knocked him onto the ground. "Don't ever think you can do something like that to me! Just because we live together doesn't mean that there's anything between us, understand?!"  
"Yes," he tried to hide his tears as he spoke. "Do you want to move to Chemistry?"

Akashe knew he was crying. She knelt down on the ground beside him. She put her hand under his chin and lifted his head up. He looked up at her into her abysmal, dark grey eyes and leaned up to hug her. Then he picked her up and swung her around, giving her a piggyback ride.

"Daisuke, I'm sorry. You know I don't like you in that way. But I need you, you're my best friend."  
"It's alright. We are just friends and I don't mind that. So, one of my cousins was just killed in Chemistry and he always told me I could live there if needed."  
"Okay, Daisuke. We'll move there. Let's get home so we can pack."

Daisuke carried Akashe all the way back to the house. He put her down at the front door so that her parents wouldn't be angered. Her parents, Yuuko and Ketsuki, were not very fond of housing a vampire. Akashe couldn't understand why when her mother, Yuuko, was a very accomplished witch of the Black Majyk Association while her step-father, Ketsuki, was a little less than half vampire.  
They both went to their rooms and started to pack. Akashe was a quick packer, eager to get away from her parents, and had her things packed before midnight. Daisuke, on the other hand, wasn't suited for the job. He was confused about everything and fell asleep trying, leaning on his bed.  
About an hour later Akashe went to check up on him. She saw him sleeping and decided not to wake him. Instead she put a blanket on him and finished packing for him. When she finished, she knelt down next to him, kissed his cheek, and turned out his lights.

"Damn vampire," she whispered, closing his door. "But at least you're mine."  
She went back to her room and fell asleep.

"Akashe!" Daisuke jumped onto her bed. "Thanks for packing my stuff for me."  
"Damn it, Daisuke," she sat up and punched his arm lightly. "Knock next time."  
"Sorry, I forgot. Anyway, I got the truck and it's already loaded."  
"Really? So you just need to put my bed in there, right?"  
"Not exactly. We can leave the bed, just let me take your sheets out to the truck."  
"Um, okay," she said confused. "Why aren't we taking my bed?"  
"It's a surprise. So, go get dressed."

Akashe grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. She changed out of her pajamas into dark blue jeans and a strapless, black shirt. She did her makeup, then tied her hair back, leaving out enough hair to cover her left eye, as always. Afterwards she walked downstairs and started towards the door. But her parents stopped her as she touched the handle.

"Akashe, if he tries to do anything to you, come home," Yuuko told her with a concerned voice. "You know what'll happen if you were to-"  
"Yes, Mother! I know what'll happen. It's not like you ever cared about me before so just trust me for just once in your life! I'm the one who decides my future from now on anyway!"  
"Akashe, that's no way to talk to your mother!" Ketsuki scolded her. "Apologize to her!"  
"You can just stay the hell out of it! You're not my father and you never will be!"

Akashe stormed out the door, knowing they would watch her leave. She had Daisuke help her up into the truck. When she sat down in it, she put her hand under his chin and gently pulled him closer to her. He knew what she was doing; she was trying to piss her parents off. But he didn't bother to resist it; he pulled her out of the truck and cupped her face in his hands. They stood there and kissed for a long time, both knowing there was no meaning to it. They split up, each getting in the truck on different sides. Then they took off.

The trip to Chemistry took about an hour on the back roads. Akashe was surprised to see so many vampires roaming the streets in broad daylight. She was curious of how it was possible for them to do such. Daisuke explained that the vampires of Chemistry were basically immune to sunlight because of the curse of Eternal Darkness.

"But if it's sunny here, how's it cursed by darkness?"  
"Well, Eternal Darkness was a vampire. He was struck by the light of the first sunrise of summer and, just before he died, he used the last of his magic to protect the vampires of this city for an eternity. Or so say the legendary rumors."  
"Okay, I understand," she said. "Daisuke ,I'm sorry I had to do that back at the house."  
"Don't worry about it. It was fun to see your mother's reaction. Besides, you have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you like that. So actually you deserve a thank you."  
"But Daisuke, it just makes me feel like I'm using you! That's not something I want to do to you. It's like I'm just toying with you because you like me!"  
"True, but I know that you and I won't ever have that kind of relationship. So, no, you're not toying with me because I know better," he stopped the truck. "We're here, so just relax. My friend, Kento, and his girlfriend, Raya, live here, too. And don't worry, Raya's a human."

Two kids were sitting on the porch of the huge, black house. The boy was surely fully vampire; his fangs were visible from a short distance. But the girl, she was human. She and Akashe looked so much alike. The only difference was that she had blue eyes.

"Daisuke, is that your girl?" Raya asked, jumping off the porch. "She's beautiful!"  
"Saying that is the same as complementing yourself," Akashe told her. "Hi, I'm Akashe."  
"I'm Raya. C'mon and let's get your things to your room."

Everyone started unloading things, taking them into the house and leaving them in the upstairs hallway. When everything was out of the truck, they grabbed the keys to the rooms. The guys unlocked the basement door and took Daisuke's stuff downstairs in a hurry, then went to watch the girls open Akashe's room. Raya opened the door for her and turned on the lights. Akashe dropped her stuff.

"Daisuke, you didn't-" Akashe said in shock. "How did you know?"  
"Remember when we went to the mall right after your birthday? You said you wanted them, but you didn't have enough money then. So I pulled a few strings and got them for you."

A king size canopy bed sat in the corner of the room, covered with black and grey satin sheets, blankets, and pillows. Also sitting on the bed was a collection of PunkiKats (PunkiKats: cat plush toys that came in a variety of colors and styles.).Every color and style Kat ever created lined the far wall. PunkiKats were Akashe's favorite stuffed animals and she had always wanted one but could never find them or didn't have the money.  
Raya and Kento left the room, closing the door behind them. Akashe tackled Daisuke to the floor with a hug. Then she sat up, still sitting on him, and smiled .She sighed and stood up, helping him to his feet as well. She put her head down and a teardrop rolled down her cheek.

"What's wrong, Akashe? Did I do something wrong?"  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just can't believe you did all that for me. Daisuke, you shouldn't have. I don't deserve any of this."  
"Stop talking."  
"What?"  
"You heard me, just shut up," he pulled her onto him, holding her as tightly as he could. "You mean the world to me, Akashe. I would do anything for you, I would kill for you, I would even go as far as dying for you. I love seeing you smile and watching you cry makes me want die. Akashe, I love you."

Daisuke didn't hesitate one word. He got straight to the point to prove himself. Then he loosened his grip on her just to pick her back up and put her on the bed. They sat there, silent for a moment, but he couldn't deal with it. He pulled her close again and kissed her. She broke the kiss and he stood up and headed towards the door.

"Daisuke!" she jumped up from the bed. "I'm sorry."

Daisuke didn't turn back to look at her. He didn't say a word to her. He just walked right out of her room. Raya entered the room with a concerned look on her face. She brought in Akashe's boxes.

"That didn't go the way he was hoping, you know. All he wants is for you to be happy, but as long as it's with him," she said. "You really should give him a chance. It would really make him happy."  
"I know that you're right, Raya, but I just don't like him in that way," she said as she started to unpack her things. "He knows that and just keeps trying."  
"So, how did you meet Daisuke, anyway?"  
"He saved me, then I had to save him."

It was almost midnight and Akashe was out walking. She had taken a wrong turn somewhere and was now lost in the worst part of town. Everywhere she looked shadows and figures moved eerily slow. It was as if they were following her. She was a little afraid, but she wouldn't let it show. She was stronger than that.

A group of about ten people suddenly appeared before her. Four were girls and the other six were guys. They weren't human; they reeked of death. The girls approached her, then slammed her into a brick wall. The guys started to tear at her clothes.

"What's your name, pretty girl?" their leader asked her. "Maybe I'll take you home."  
"Go back to hell."  
"Oh, you're feisty. I love that in a woman. I want you."  
"Sorry, I'm taken."  
"By who?"  
"By me," another vampire appeared and knocked out the other five guys. "Leave her alone, Kiramu."  
"Daisuke? You're this chick's pet now? You always did prefer humans."

Kiramu went to hit Daisuke, missing every time. The vampire girls dropped Akashe and left the area immediately. She pulled out her cell phone and called the police. Then she stood and watched as the five male vampires joined the fight. Six against one? The odds were against the vampire, Daisuke, but he won the fight.  
The cops showed up and arrested the six vampires that had harassed her, then tried to arrest Daisuke. Akashe refused the idea, telling them that he had saved her. The cops believed her story but still wanted to take him in for extermination.

"You lay one God damned hand on him and I will gut you like my mother does the fakes at the B.M.A, got it?"  
"Who is your mother?" the cop asked her, frightened. "Is she in the Board?"  
"She's President of the Board, the Witch Yuuko."

The police all turned to look at her with horrified looks. They knew of Yuuko and how powerful she was. To arrest her daughter, or even to touch her would be suicide. All of the officers began to back away from her and Daisuke. Most of them got back in their cars and drove off.

"You better keep a leash on it," the cop told her. "If I see it anywhere without you, I'll personally use it for target practice, understand?"  
"Yeah, whatever."

They watched the cop get in his cruiser and leave. Then they started to walk around, Akashe still having no idea where she was. After a while, she pushed Daisuke into a wall and pinned him there. He didn't try to stop her or defend himself. She was surprised that he didn't put up a fight.

"Your name is Daisuke, right? Why'd you help me? You knew that you could have gotten killed."  
"Tell me your name and I'll explain everything," he told her calmly. "I don't bite. . . Much."  
"My name is Akashe. Now tell me why you risked your life for me."  
"That vampire that wanted you was Kiramu. He has a habit of changing human girl into vampires then having them sacrifice their lives for him. He and I used to be partners until he started this bullshit. I've been watching him and protecting the girls he's gone after. I wanted to kill him this time, but you called the cops."  
"Well, sorry, but it seemed like the smart thing to do."  
"You're right, it was. But why didn't you have them take me away, too? I am a vampire."  
"You saved me. What would be a better way to repay you than to help you?"  
"Thanks, I think. But what are you going to do now? That cop said that you have to keep me."  
"The only thing I can do: take you home with me," she paused. "Um, where are we? I live at the old Kyuunokichi Mansion. I don't know how to get there from here."  
"Wait, that's your house? That means it's you I've been watching you all this time."  
"What?"

"I saw a pretty human girl walking around Crescent Moon Park at night last week and followed her home. That was you. Funny, I didn't recognize you with your hair down."  
"You were stalking me?"  
"Not exactly. See, I didn't think it was a good idea to talk to you then because I'm a vamp and it was almost pitch black out that night. I thought you would freak out and run away."  
"I should be doing that now, but it's okay."  
"So, you should be getting home. Climb on my back, it'll be faster."  
"Okay. . ."

She did as he said. He didn't look able to carry her that far, but he held her the entire way back. They arrived at her house and he put her down. She walked in the house, forgetting that he couldn't enter unless invited in. She went into the living room and greeted her parents.

"Sorry I'm late, I got a little lost and almost got kidnapped by some vamps."  
"Are you alright? They didn't bite you did they?"  
"No, as a matter of fact, another vampire saved me."  
"Really? So where is your savior at? Or did you have the police take him away, too?"  
"No, I couldn't let them do that after he saved me. He's-" she paused and turned around. "He was right behind me. Aw, shit. . ."

Akashe walked to the door and found Daisuke. She apologized to him. Then she invited him in to meet her parents. He followed her to the living room. Her parents gave him an angry glare, making him a little scared.

"Mother, Ketsuki, this is Daisuke. He saved me from the other vamps. In return, I told the cops if they took him, I'd kill them. So now he has to live here or they'll kill him."  
"Akashe! You know that I will not allow that!" her mother told her. "I don't care if he did save you, I don't want a vampire in this house!"  
"Mother, Ketsuki's half vamp and you're married to him! I don't care what you say, Daisuke's staying here whether you like it or not!"  
"Maybe I should just go," Daisuke said, moving towards the door. "I'll see you later, Aka-"  
"Get your ass back here," she replied, grabbing him by his sleeve. "You're staying with me."

Daisuke stayed with her. He was given his own room in the basement and treated like one of the family, by Akashe's order. Her parents never respected him and they never gave him a chance. It was as if they expected him to turn on Akashe and bite her one day, but he never did. He was more than friendly to her, always hugging her and giving her kisses when her parents weren't around. It always made Akashe angry, she never stayed mad at him, but always hit him for doing so. She wasn't looking for a relationship with a vampire boy and he knew that. But it didn't stop him from liking her because he was in love with her, whether she liked him or not.

"So, you moved here to get away from your parents because they resent Daisuke?"  
"Basically. I've always liked being around nonhumans, ever since I was little. I'm fond of them."  
"Well, you're in the right city. Chemistry is full of vampires, demons, and some pretty interesting mortals that aren't exactly human."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, all humans are mortal and most nonhumans are immortal. But there are a few mortal nonhumans that live in Chemistry, that's all."  
"Oh. I thought you meant something else."  
"That's okay. So, we're done in here for now, let's go down to the kitchen."

The guys were in the kitchen when Akashe and Raya went downstairs. Raya greeted Kento with a kiss, saying that Akashe's room was finished. Daisuke didn't do as expected; he got up and walked right out of the room. Akashe expected him to come up to her or to at least look at her. He did neither and she was surprised. But she got up and followed him.

"Daisuke, I understand if you're mad at me, but it isn't my fault," she said to him. "You've known that I don't like you in that way for over a year now. Why won't you just give up and accept that we're just friends? I don't understand why you keep trying."  
"I'll never give up, even if it takes the rest of my life. What I want is worth waiting for."  
"Daisuke ,you really are a sweetheart. Don't ever change on my account."

Akashe went back into the kitchen. She and Raya sat and talked for a bit before going to bed. The day went by quickly due to unpacking. But it was all done. Tomorrow they would clean up the garden and the entire wrap-around porch. Then the house might look even better on the outside.  
But later that night, a bright flash of lightning and a deafening crack of thunder woke the girls up, screaming. A second pounding thunder sent everyone to Kento's room in the basement. They all sat close together on his couch and watched the weather channel.  
None of them went to sleep until the storm was over. But, even then, they stayed in the safe basement. Akashe and Raya slept in Kento's bed while he and Kento pulled the couch out into a bed and slept there.  
All night the old house made weird and creepy noises. The girls were awakened by these sounds in the middle of the night while the guys were sound asleep. Akashe and Raya faced each other in the bed and whispered quietly. They didn't want to wake the guys.

"Raya, does this house always make weird sounds?"  
"Not usually, but this is the first time I've actually slept in the basement."  
"Ah. So it's not this weird any other time?"  
"It can be. It's only when it's storming that it becomes a fright fest. I swear I see things at night when lightning flashes. Sometimes I even think the house is haunted."  
"It wouldn't surprise me if it was. This is Chemistry, after all, so anything's possible here, right?"  
"I think so. But if this house is haunted, I doubt it's anything evil."  
"Oh, yeah? So it's just some friendly ghost trying to tell us that it's here?"  
"Yeah."

Akashe looked at her and rolled her eyes. Then realized it was pointless to do so because it was so dark. It's not like Raya even saw me do it, she thought. Why did I bother? She yawned and smirked a little bit.

"Hey, Raya, what's it like having a vampire for a boyfriend?"  
"It's pretty much the same as having a human boyfriend except he's not normal. Kento's always there for me, even when I don't want him to be," she sighed. "He makes sure I'm always smiling, unless he's trying to get me mad at him, which he thinks is funny. He'll punch out any guy that so much as flirts with me and is over protective as Hell. He knows everything about me, including things I don't want him to know. But I love him anyway."  
"He and Daisuke are a lot alike then. The only difference is that Daisuke doesn't have a girlfriend."  
"True. But I know something about you that he doesn't."  
"Oh? And what would that be?"  
"That you're in love with him."  
"What?" Akashe punched her lightly. "I am not."  
"Sure you're not."

Raya and Akashe continued their conversation for a while before they fell asleep at exactly the same time. They slept next to each other, back to back, symmetrically. It was as if they were mirroring each other perfectly unconsciously, but there was no reason to do so.


End file.
